Eternal Blue Flames
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: This is the alternate ending to Yugure. Yugure has returned from a mission. Hisoka and Abel finally get to spend alone time together. And they are not the only ones. LEMONS! SasnNaru, ItaKyu, KakaIru. No KakaIru lemon.


I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p>It had been six years since the Akatsuki's defeat. Yugure was now Konoha's band of elite assassins for only them to use. But for all intense purposes, they didn't exist. They now had ten members, Masaki, Mitsuo, Rina, Kaya, Aki, Dai, Cain, Kyu, Hisoka, and Abel. Abel was their newest member. The name Abel was given to him the moment he joined Yugure. He threw away his other name unless it was needed. You see, Abel wasn't your average Yugure member. He wasn't seen as a criminal of his village. He had one left the village but came back and was welcomed with open arms, Some hated him for what his did, but that changed as time went by.<p>

All the others in Yugure were either in the bingo book or were banished from their village. But each was blamed for something they didn't do or were ordered to do. Masaki and Mitsuo were thieves said to burn down a house full of innocent people. It wasn't them. Kaya was ordered to kill her leader by said leader. But was forced to leave her home. Rina left her poisoned teammates behind to get a medic. When they arrived, they were all dead. Blame fell on her. Aki's home was destroyed by those who hated him for being gay. A kind family let him in, curtsy of the maid, Aki's best friend Ran. After a short mission, he came back to find the family dead. Ran told Aki to run and he did. Dai's situation was almost exactly like Abel's. His brother killed his clan. Dai went after his brother and killed him, but he wasn't welcomed back home. He was a traitor. Only his leader's brother believed him. The man set up things to make it look as if Dai was dead.

Cain is Abel's brother. He killed every member of his clan except Abel. But in his case, he was ordered by the elders of his village to kill them all, but he couldn't kill Abel. Cain loved Abel too much. Kyu was the only other member that wasn't banished or anything. He was once known as a Tailed Beast. But when his Jinchuriki got banished, he (obviously) went with him. Soon, he got his own body. Hisoka was Kyu's Jinchuriki. His was banished from his village for not being able to stop Abel from leaving, and because he was a Jinchuriki. Hisoka is also the leader of the Yugure.

But Cain and Hisoka had a secret. They had thrown their names away the moment they created Yugure. Cain did it to put his past behind him. Hisoka did it because he didn't want anything to do with his other self. And this didn't change when Konoha welcomed them.

Yugure returned to Konoha after their latest mission was complete. As always, Kyu spoke for Hisoka. During his fight with Pein, Hisoka lost his voice for the second time. And this time, he didn't want it back. He refused to let anyone heal him. Since Kyu and Hisoka were still connected through their minds, he was always able to tell what Hisoka was thinking. They could block each other out, but only did so when they were alone with their lovers. Kyu and Cain were together while Hisoka and Abel were together. They weren't the only couple in Yugure. Aki and Dai had been lovers longer then Hisoka and Abel. The other members had relations outside of Yugure. The only one single was Masaki.

Hisoka held Abel's hand as the two of them walked back to the Uchiha Compound. When they walked in, Abel instantly began to remove his cloak and mask. Raven hair broke forth from the hood. Pale skin was revealed along with onyx eyes. He turned and stared at his lover as he too took off his cloak and mask. His hair was blond, with red highlights. His eyes were blue, but had a red glint to them. Abel shuddered as Hisoka's eyes found his. The two moved quickly towards their bedroom. Abel pushed Hisoka onto their bed and got in between his legs. Hisoka reached up and pulled Abel's head down so that they could kiss. Abel moved his tongue, asking Hisoka for entrance. Hisoka opened his lips letting the tongue taste him. Abel began to remove Hisoka's clothes. He paused as he looked down at his naked Uke. Eyes found his and Hisoka nodded, letting Abel know that he blocked his connection with Kyu.

Abel removed his own clothes then reached under a pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube. He noticed that there was just enough for one round. He would need to get more. Hisoka smiled as Abel began to spread the liquid on his fingers. Abel then began to prepare his blond. Hisoka let out small silent gasps as the finger moved inside him. Abel brushed over Hisoka's prostate a few times, teasing the younger boy. Hisoka glared at the raven, silently telling him to hurry up. And he did. He slammed right into the other, hitting the blond's prostate. Hisoka screamed out quietly. Abel began to move, increasing his speed. It had been a long time since he had last taken his lover, and he was impatient. One look at Hisoka told him that he was too. Abel noticed hos close Hisoka was and moved a hand down to his leaking member. He began to stroke it to his thrusts. Soon, Hisoka's vision turned white as he burst. Abel soon followed, cumming inside of Hisoka. Spent, Abel let himself fall beside Hisoka. He pulled out before pulling Hisoka closer to them. Satisfied, the two fell asleep.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Cain and Kyu sat up drinking and watching a movie. Kyu felt the lock on their connection and grinned. "Seems the Kit is having some fun tonight."

"It has been a long time for them," Cain said.

"I thought they'd never get over their honeymoon period," Kyu said. "The two have been married for four years now."

"And we have been married for five," Cain said.

"Damn," Kyu said. "Time is going by so fast."

"Makes you feel old doesn't it?" Cain joked.

"Not at all," Kyu said moving to straddle Cain's legs. "I'm still young enough to take you on."

"Hn," Cain grunted. "Prove it." He smirked knowing that Kyu would indeed prove it. Kyu moved so fast, Cain didn't have time to blink. The next thing he knew was that Kyu was on top of him on their bed, lube at the ready. Cain grunted as Kyu prepared him faster than needed. "Slow down. We have plenty of time."

Kyu grinned. "I know." He slammed into the man below him. Cain let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Soon, only pleasure filled his body as Kyu pounded into him. A predatory grin came to Kyu's face as he picked up the pace even more. Cain didn't know what hit him. Kyu was using his demonic speed to pleasure him. Cain was fast, but not nearly as fast as Kyu. Kyu then suddenly slowed down. Cain moaned at the sudden slow pace. "I love you," Kyu said.

Cain smirked. "I love you too." He grabbed the back of Kyu's neck and switched positions as he began to ride Kyu. Smacking Kyu's hand away, Cain began to stroke himself. But he wasn't going to cum first. He slammed down on Kyu forcing him to climax. Cain smirked as he came after Kyu. Cain moved a shaky hand to Kyu's cheek. "Good way to prove it."

Kyu grinned. "The best." He pulled Cain down, not bothering to pull out. He noticed that Cain was tired. "Good night love." Cain just smiled as he snuggled into the red-head.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kakashi stared out of his office staring at Hokage Mountain. His face had been there for five years. It made him feel old. When the door opened his smiled, but didn't turn around. Iruka walked over to Kakashi and put his arms around the older man. "It has been a long time," Iruka said.

"It has," Kakashi said. "It was eleven years ago when Team Seven was broken apart."

"Do you still blame yourself?" Iruka asked.

"No," Kakashi said shaking his head. "I feel as if things were meant to happen this way."

Iruka laughed. "You sound like Neji did back then."

"Fate is a funny thing," Kakashi said.

"True," Iruka said. "But it is us that chose how things are going to be. We fill in the blank pages with our choices and the way we live out lives is just the journey we ourselves form."

Kakashi chuckled. "Did the Third tell you that?"

Iruka smiled. "His words exactly."

"Just another lecture towards Konoha's Will of Fire."

"Naruto once said something to me." Kakashi turned and looked at Iruka, waiting for the younger man to speak. "He said, 'The Will of Fire is just like Yugure's Blue Flames. Both will burn for eternity.'"

"Eternal Blue Flames huh?" Kakashi grinned. "I like that." Iruka also smiled as the two looked back outside at the night sky.

* * *

><p>Just in case you didn't catch on, Abel is Sasuke Uchiha. And Iruka was referring to the Neji back when he fought Naruto at the Chunin Exams. Neji is still alive during this time in my story.<p> 


End file.
